Burning Up!
by wolfgirlholo62
Summary: Poor Gray doesn't have a place to spend the night. Lucky for him, Natsu is willing to show some hospitality. This is yaoi (boy on boy) don't like, don't read! RESPECT. NatsuXGray fanfic.


**So this is my first Yaoi fanfic and my first lemon. This is boy on boy! Don't like, don't read! Respect those who do want to read it! I don't own Fairy Tail. Let me know how I did. This story is going to determine whether or not I write more yaoi lemons or regular lemons so R&R! It was actually kind of hard to write so don't hate me if I screwed up! (The hardest part was trying to find out what to call it! LOLZ)**

The sun was starting to go down and the members in the guild were on their way home. Happy was running errands for "the great Erza" and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. Natsu was headed out the door, when he passed by raven haired wizard. Gray stood there leaning against the wall, not appearing like he particularly wanted to go home today. The air around him was cooler than the actual temperature. But the temperature around Natsu wasn't exactly normal either. Only when they were standing side by side did it feel comfortable for everyone else. They balanced each other out.

Gray sighed a deep sigh. Natsu looked at him curiously. "what's up?"

He sighed again. "My stupid neighbours are having a party tonight and they're always so loud I can't sleep. And the stupid lady at the hotel I made reservations at messed up and forgot to put me down in the book. Now all the rooms are full and so I'm homeless for the night." While Gray was talking he unconsciously ripped off almost all his clothes, leaving him in his underwear.

Natsu looked down at Gray body; well-muscled and smooth. Natsu always thought Gray was really hot. He especially liked to watch him as he performed his ice magic spells. They were a little… sexy. There were actually a lot of girls that liked Gray, but he was oblivious to it all their flirting. Natsu thought that was adorable.

The dragonslayer wondered why he always thought of Gray like this. He guessed it was because they've known each other since they were kids that he was so conscious of everything Gray did.

"Natsu, are you listening? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!" Gray said exasperated.

Natsu snapped out of it. "Sorry, I was thinking if there was a place for you to stay tonight." Then the idea came to him. "If you want, you could stay at my house."

Gray hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Natsu smiled his goofy grin. Gray couldn't help but think that he was always a little cute when he did this. He especially liked the way that whenever Natsu got really happy, his cheeks blushed a slight pink, matching his hair…. Like he was doing right now "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have offered."

"Well alright then. Thanks a lot Natsu." Gray said earnestly. As much as Gray hated to admit it, Natsu was a great guy. Even if he could be pretty dumb.

"That's what friends are for. What do you want for dinner?" Asked the pinkette, glancing sideways at Gray as they left the guild together.

"I'm intruding. I don't get to make that decision." Gray was really bad at making decisions.

"Idiot. You're a guest. Now what do you want to eat?" Natsu was stubborn. He couldn't decide what he wanted to eat, so he figured that letting Gray decide would be easiest. It saved Natsu the trouble of deciding. After all, Natsu wasn't picky. If he can catch it, he'll eat it.

Gray thought about it. "How about…. Pizza?" It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Works for me. Nice and simple. Then I don't have to make anything."

"You can cook?" Gray asked. This surprised him. He was sure that Natsu was too much of a klutz and too destructive to make anything.

Natsu looked at him as if to say, _are you serious?_ "Of course I can. I'm my own oven. I don't even need to pay for hydro or gas or anything like that if I don't feel like it. I used to suck at it, but after living on my own for so long, I forced myself to learn." He was clearly very proud of this. Gray wanted to burst his bubble and say that he probably just charred everything black, but he decided to play nice. After all, he was getting a free place to stay, free meal and time with Natsu.

_Wait a minute… What do I mean time with Natsu?! _Gray was surprised at himself. Never would he have thought that he would be happy to spend time with the flaming lunatic.

…

Once they arrived at Natsu's house, the first thing Gray noticed was how hot it was in there. For the first time in a long time, Gray actually wanted to strip, and possible take a bath in icy water.

"You okay there?" Natsu, the flame brain, was of course unaffected by the heat wave. He was looking at Gray curiously and wondered why he was so sweaty. _Maybe he's nervous?_ But being nervous was really unlike Gray.

"It's so freakin' hot in here! I can't sleep in this! Damn flaming idiot!" Gray literally ripped off his shirt trying to get cool.

"It's not hot in here! It's only 30°C! Damn Popsicle! You're just a freak who doesn't like anything above freeze-your-ass-off weather."

"_I'M _the freak?! 30 degrees is damn hot! Screw this! I'm not gonna bother telling you to turn down the heat in your own house. I'll just camp out tonight. Or maybe I'll just go home and try to ignore the noise." Gray turned around and started to turn the knob.

Natsu panicked and grabbed Gray's hand, stopping the motion. He didn't know why, but he was really happy that Gray was staying over. He didn't want to ruin it or have it end so soon. Natsu pushed himself between Gray and the door, blocking Gray's way out.

Natsu was confused with his own actions. What was he doing? He couldn't meet Gray's eyes, but could feel Gray's looking at him with confusion and a little bit of exasperation. He kept his own eyes trained on the floor.

"If I turn down the heat… will you stay?" Natsu mumbled.

"Uhhhhh…" Shit he's adorable. Gray couldn't take it. He had to give in to that pathetic look. "Yeah, sure."

"Alright!" Natsu made a quick recovery. He was all smiles again. _I don't really know why I did that, but oh well. _He thought cheerfully. "Now I don't have to pay full price for pizza! You're paying half you know!"

Gray just stood there, frozen with shock. _What just happened?_ He thought. He was too surprised to even realize that he should probably get angry with Natsu.

Natsu handed Gray the phone. "Here. You call the pizza place and order. I'll eat anything so it doesn't matter what you get."

In the end, they ended up getting 2 large pizzas with no leftovers to show for it. When Natsu was throwing out the empty pizza boxes, he glanced over at Gray who was lounging lazily on the couch. Even with the heat turned down, it was still enough to make the ice wizard sweat. Natsu was momentarily mesmerized by the way the light was glistening off Gray's damp body. Staring at Gray made him feel hot. Hotter than usual. Burning hot. Natsu could feel himself growing hard. Sure enough he looked down and saw a bulge building up in his pants. Quickly taking care of the boxes, he ran past Gray yelling, "Gonna take a shower!" And slammed the door behind him.

Now this was a problem. Why on earth would he get hard staring at his friend? Deep in thought, he stripped and turned on the shower. Usually he had a boiling hot shower, but today, he needed a cold one to calm down the erection that was getting larger the longer he thought about Gray. Eventually, when everything was calm down there, he turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around himself. He was in there for so long, he forgot Gray was in his house. Natsu stepped out of the bathroom and saw the ice wizard glance over, then turn away and give a slight wave.

Gray had never seen Natsu in so little clothing before. Natsu… looked really good. He was all muscle and the towel he had on sat low on his hips, making his treasure line stand out. Gray looked away quickly and gave a slight wave to acknowledge the dragon slayer, but was inwardly freaking out because Natsu… NATSU of all people, had managed to turn him on.

Giving a slight knock on Natsu's door, he said, "mind if I have a shower too?" He thought he should probably fix his problem before the dragon slayer saw it.

"Yeah sure, first door on the right!" He hollered back.

Gray turned on the hot water for the shower. Cold water had no effect on him. When he got hard, the only things he could do was wait it out, which was uncomfortable, or relieve himself.

Steam circulated the room. Stepping under the water he looked down at his throbbing need. _Natsu_ he thought and began to stroke hard. "Natsu" he spoke out loud. Precum started leaking from the head. _What the heck? Why am I jerking off at the thought of Natsu?_ Thinking further about the pinkette made him feel even hornier. He imagined how good at sex the flame brain probably was. Bending over, he started unconsciously rubbing his hole. He'd never done this before. It was definitely weird… but it wasn't bad either.

**Meanwhile…**

Natsu was in his room, trying to figure out what has gotten into him. Or better yet, what he's been unaware of for a very long time. He went through the facts in his head. Firstly, he thought Gray was very good looking in a sexual way. Secondly, the thought of spending time with Gray, no matter how casual, got him so excited and happy, he couldn't stop the grin that popped on his face at the thought of it. Thirdly, at the thought of Gray leaving, made him so depressed he resisted the urge to go see if Gray was still there. And Lastly, Gray made him hard. Which is something that wouldn't happen if Gray was just a friend to Natsu unless… he had romantic feelings for Gray.

"Well that settles it then." Natsu whispered to himself. "I'm in love with Gray." Warmth spread through his body at saying what he now knows has been true all along. This wonderful feeling he was having at finally saying it out loud confirmed it.

…

The water was starting to get cold and Gray finally felt like he was ready to come out. After drying off, he left the bathroom. He found Natsu in the living room setting up the couch. There was only one problem.

"Ummm Natsu…."

"Hmmm" he looked over at Gray, while straightening out the blankets.

"I think your couch is a little too short for me." The couch was more of a love seat, and a small one. It was obvious that it wasn't meant to be slept on.

Looking at the couch, he sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right. You'll just have to sleep on my bed."

"Woah, I can't steal your bed." Though the idea of sleeping with Natsu's scent surrounding him was really appealing, for some strange reason.

"I don't remember saying that I'm giving up my bed." Natsu said with a smirk.

Gray was confused now, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not going to fit on this couch either. I was thinking we could both sleep on the bed."

Gray blushed a deep red. "I don't think-"

"If you don't make it into something weird, then it be won't weird." Natsu said matter-of-factly.

_Seriously_ Gray thought_ he's teasing me now._ _First he makes me hard, now it's like he's seducing me._

Natsu grabbed the pillow off the couch and motioned Gray to follow. Gray shuffled behind, trying to keep himself under control. _I doubt I'll be able to get away with having two showers in one night,_ he thought, _Keep it together man._

Natsu started undressing and Gray turned around quickly. "You going to get changed too?" Natsu asked the raven. Natsu was left only in his boxers.

"I guess…" Gray slid off his pants, leaving him just in his boxers.

"I'm surprised." Natsu said, eyebrows raised a little.

"Of what?!" Gray growled.

"That you don't sleep in the nude." Natsu said, giving a devilish grin.

Gray blushed, "I usually do actually, but I just thought… I don't know…"

"That it would be awkward?" Natsu asked as he stalked forward.

Gray nodded and backed away, a little uncomfortable. He'd never seen this side of Natsu before. Natsu was eyeing him like a predator would eye his prey, hungrily. His eyes were a little glazed over and he eyed him up and down while giving a slight lick on his lips.

"But I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." Natsu took another step forward. "You are my guest after all." They were nose to nose now, their lips only a fraction apart.

"Natsu" Gray whispered, unable to speak any louder. Natsu closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Gray's cool breath on his face. When he opened them, any control he had disappeared. He reached forward and gently caressed Gray's face, tracing the raven's lips with his thumb. The lips parted in surprise and Natsu took advantage of this and closed the distance between them. A hungry fire meet a cool cavern as Natsu slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring it and memorizing every inch of it. One hand hot hand ran down the ice wizard's back to where the small of his back was and pushed him closer. Now their bare chests were completely touching, and pleasure rocked through Gray and he felt an erection start.

He pulled away from the kiss, gasping and flushed and looked questionably at Natsu. Gray's lips were tingling. The fire in Natsu's eyes hadn't died down but there was more control there. "Why did you-" Gray started to ask. He didn't get this at all. What's going on?

"You didn't like it?" Natsu asked. He was scanning Gray's face for any sign of disgust. Instead there was lust and a glazed expression. Gray's cheeks were crimson from the kiss. Natsu watched as the other wizard brought a cool finger to his lips.

"It's not that." Gray struggled to find the words. "It was just… different."

"Different I can live with." Natsu put his mouth close to Gray's ear and whispered in it. "Would you mind if I did it again?" He nuzzled the base of Gray's earlobe with his teeth and licked his way down the raven's neck, stopping at the collar bone to suck the sensitive skin there. Gray was losing his mind. His mind was filled with only Natsu and he could feel the pinkette's erection pressing up against his own. Natsu was waiting for an answer.

"I wouldn't mind" Gray whispered between short gasps.

"Louder!" Natsu began grinding against Gray's cock through the thin fabric. Gray could feel his knees begin to shake and give out.

"Please Natsu!" Gray reached for the dragon slayer's mouth. Natsu obliged and kissed him with such heated passion that all thought left the raven's head, and with the rough grinding against his need, Gray's legs finally gave out and he almost sank to the floor. Natsu caught him and picked up the ice wizard like he weighed nothing. He carried him over to the bed and they both landed heavily together.

Natsu looked down at the raven, silently asking for permission. The other wizard ripped off his boxers and started trying to pull down Natsu's. Natsu took this as a yes and he helped his fellow wizard. Soon they were staring at each other in all their glory. Natsu's cock was the same length as Gray, but thicker.

Gray stared at it a little nervously. He wanted to touch it. Hesitantly he rubbed his finger over the pinkette's head and smiled a little when he saw the member twitch under his cool touch. Surprisingly, this didn't feel weird at all. Somehow it just felt so _right!_ The two of them together like this, kissing, marking and touching each other in places the other didn't know were sensitive, was starting to feel more natural than anything else.

Gray started stroking Natsu's length and occasionally wiped away the precome that had started leaking from the head. Natsu breath became ragged and he started thrusting into Gray's hand. Suddenly, he growled and pushed Gray down so Gray was under him.

Natsu bent down and fondled Gray's balls with one hand and stroked one of his nipples with the other. Gray gasped and put his hand in his mouth to stifle the moans that were escaping his lips.

"No." Natsu pulled Gray's hand away. "I want to hear your moans, gasps, cries, all of it." And he bent down and started to suck Gray's cock. Rather than the member heating up, it was so cold it felt hot. Gray moaned loudly, which made Natsu chuckle. The vibrations this made on his cock were driving Gray crazy. He could feel himself coming close to his release.

"Natsu! Stop that! I'll -Ah- I'll come". This only made Natsu suck harder. He kept his eyes on the ice wizard's face, which was flushed and so adorable that it made Natsu want to burst. Not to mention the sounds that the fire wizard didn't think that Gray was capable of making. Natsu member began to ache with need.

Gray's breathing sped up. Just as he was about to cum, Natsu released him. He glanced up questioningly at the fire wizard, squirming in discomfort from his need of release.

"Not yet Gray. Let me prepare you. This will feel even better than a blow job." He put his fingers up close to the raven's face. "Suck." To Natsu's surprise, Gray obeyed. Natsu chuckled lowly.

"What's so funny?" Gray asked breathlessly, briefly releasing Natsu's fingers.

"I just like the way you're so obedient when you're horny."

Gray released Natsu's fingers with a wet smacking sound. "Just hurry up and start." He grumbled impatiently. Slowly, he spread his legs, signaling to the pinkette to begin. Natsu smiled and rubbed the outside of Gray's hole. Gray gasped. "No more teasing Natsu!"

"Be patient." Natsu inserted one finger in and swirled it around. He could feel Gray's muscles tighten and try to suck him in further. He inserted another finger and watched as Gray squirmed under him as he begin a scissoring motion to stretch him. Slowly, he added a third digit and begin to pump his hand in and out of the raven.

It was uncomfortable at first, but the discomfort was soon overruled with ecstasy. When Natsu begin thrusting his burning hot fingers into him, he couldn't stop the motion of his hips which began to thrust in unison to the others hand. Suddenly, a shocking pleasure filled Gray and rocked throughout his body and he arched his back as a gasp of ecstasy escaped his lips.

"Oh, did I hit your sweet spot?" Natsu asked and pressed his fingers onto Gray's prostate while heating up his fingers.

"No more teasing! Damn it Natsu, just put it in!" He glanced down at Natsu throbbing member and groaned with longing.

"Put what in?" Natsu was at his limit, but he wanted to hear Gray say it.

"Push your cock into me dammit! Don't be an ass! I can't take it anymore!"

"Whatever you say." Natsu positioned himself at Gray's entrance. "Are you ready for this?" As a response, Gray spread his legs further and shuffled his hips so Natsu's member was right up against the raven's hole.

"You're so slutty Gray" Natsu groaned and he began to push in.

It hurt. He could feel himself stretching around Natsu's hard member. Tears began to form in Gray's eyes and Natsu banished them with tender kisses. After a while, the pain dulled, and was replaced by a need for pleasure. "Move" Gray pleaded.

The thrusts started slow, but began to pick up in speed. The pleasure was infinitely better with Natsu's member than with his fingers. The heat was so much more intense. It was literally a burning passion that couldn't be found anywhere else except for with the dragon slayer. Gray never imagined it could feel this good to be intimate with Natsu.

"Faster!" Gray shouted and Natsu picked up his pace and added more force to his already hard thrusts.

"You feel amazing Gray! So tight!" Natsu moaned out in pleasure. "Are you feeling good?"

Just then, Natsu brushed against Gray's prostate. "So good!" Gray called out, "Natsu, so good! Right there again!" Gray pleaded.

Natsu angled himself and gave a hard thrust, directly hitting the pleasure spot. He continued thrusting making sure to hit the spot hard every time. Gray was moving his hips in rhythm to Natsu's to increase the force.

"I'm close! Natsu I'm going to-"

"Me too! Gray, together"

Natsu felt Gray's muscles tighten even further around his member and Gray hit his release. Natsu poured his hot seed deep into the ice wizard. Together, they rode out their orgasms.

Natsu gently pulled out of Gray and laid down next to Gray on the bed, pulling the ice wizard into a warm embrace. Gray returned the embrace and folded himself into Natsu's side.

"So when did you realize?" Gray asked.

Natsu knew what he was asking. "Tonight." He answered.

"That was quick to make a move, idiot." But he yawned and Natsu knew he was too tired to argue.

"I didn't want to waste any time. I didn't want to lose you." Natsu whispered into the sleepy wizard's ear.

"Dummy. You won't lose me. I didn't even know it but I think I've wanted this for a long time." Gray mumbled sleepily. Natsu could feel him nodding off.

"I know that now. Go to sleep. You're tired."

"Mmmmm" Gray moved a little closer. Natsu's heat wasn't so unbearable anymore. It was more comforting and relaxing to the ice wizard. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Love ya." And Gray closed his eyes.

"Love you too." Natsu said to the sleeping form.

**Well there was my first lemon/ yaoi fanfic! Let me know how I did! Hope you liked it!**

**R&R!**


End file.
